tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
SomeCleanTrash
SomeCleanTrash, or shortly called as SCT or SCTrash, is a mutated and weird pink scout Freak created by YouTube user WaailsCleanTrash. His theme is "Stage 1-4" and his action theme is "2 Player", both from the game Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Appearance SomeCleanTrash seems to be a BLU scout with a magenta skin, a dark burgundy hair and purple eyes while wearing purple clothes and some junk took from the garbage dump, which includes a takeout box as his hat, his shield that is just a green painted "No Entry" sign on his back, two bottles of Emergencial Ingestible Cleaning Milk attached on the handle of his messenger bag, and a padlock attached on his pants, close to his crotch. His chin and eyes seems a bit larger than other scouts and he is mostly seen showing a smile while showing two of his front teeth. Behavior and Personality SomeCleanTrash is usually seen around Big City, in the garbage dump from there, doing any hobbies like playing games on a old computer, sitting or walking around the dump. He likes to show off like a super hero and a martial arts professional, but doesn't know how to be one, as he is mostly temperamental and kills his enemies without even sparing them, making him an antihero. The ones who messes with the pile of trash, that he "cleaned" by pouring his cleaning milk on it all, always gets on his black list and then kills them all from that list. Due to his mutation, with currently unknown origins, he has a speech disorder which makes him talk in captions as his speech sounds like reversed scout laughs, grunts or screams, depending on his expression, while his rage screams sounds like The Hunter from Left 4 Dead. When angry, he is mostly seem showing his teeth with a creepy face with a distorted mouth that makes it slightly look like a grin. If people help him, he rewards them by literally giving some clean trash taken from his pocket. It's confirmed that he is secretly a weeaboo, as he dreamed about traveling to gm_akiba to meet anime-like girls, watch anime in a hotel TV, and rest on bed while hugging a dakimakura, but when he tried to make his dreams come true, it failed due to a plane crash caused by a Pootis Bird that accidentally got into a turbine and broke an engine. 20160319220141_1.jpg|SomeCleanTrash and his favorite place he calls home 20160904230906_1.jpg|Angry SCTrash 20160709174747_1.jpg|Legless SomeCleanTrash 20160905181421_1.jpg|SuperCleanTrash 20160903193442_1.jpg|SomeCleanTrash in his Clean Trash Mobile Powers and Abilities SomeCleanTrash is pretty agile, has an abnormal strength and endurance, high flexibility and it's mostly considered "immortal", as he can survive some explosions, falls from the greatest heights, living without both of his legs, and other impressive things, but he can die when totally disintegrated, powdered, crushed, molten, "extremely gibbed" or when his brain and heart gets damaged, but every time he dies, he "respawns" by transforming any trash bin close to his remains into himself, but unconscious for some seconds. He is capable to spit explosive trash bags, however, he only wants to do that when there is a group of enemies at his front. He has a car he calls "Clean Trash Mobile", which is a trash container, with a washing machine on the back of it as the engine, four trash cans as the wheels and other attached stuff like two fridge freezer doors below the car and between the wheels, road cones as the spikes to improve on damaging things hit by the car, a normal car wheel as the steering wheel and two seats; however, the car doesn't have any pedals or buttons, not even a keyhole to turn it on, because the source of control is in SomeCleanTrash's mind. The car is heavy like a weight of 1.5 tons, but it's light as a feather when on the hands of the freak, and it's capable to fit in his pockets. He likes to throw bottles of his Cleaning Milk, a mad milk that has a light blue tone and can "clean" anything, but due to the many cleaning products and chemistry in the formula, the smell causes people to be dizzy and pass out, similar to the chloroform effect, however, they are harmless and not corrosive. The bottles attached on the handle of his messenger bag, which are called Emergency Ingestible Cleaning Milk by him, are not like his basic cleaning milk bottles, they are ingestible and makes SomeCleanTrash ten times powerful, as he turns into SuperCleanTrash, a pretty dangerous form with a purple übercharge, a pink glow and red and yellow eyes. This super form makes him extremely fast, enhanced strenght with a chance of knocking out or killing most people by a single hit, and makes him capable of "stopping the time" for some seconds(In the screen, the colors inverts), making everyone, but SomeCleanTrash, paralyzed and unable to know about it and what is happening during it. During this form, the rock cover of his action theme plays. Often times, he breaks the fourth wall. For example: By talking with "you" while looking at your screen, or interacting with the floating camera by touching, grabbing or such. While he talks with "you", other people either gets confused or ignores that. Faults and Weaknesses He is afraid of anything that is dirty, nasty, disgusting, etc, which also includes bugs like spiders and cockroaches, making him want to kill or destroy those kind of things. Anything dirty, or that has great amount of germs, are things that burns him on contact, like they were acid, making it a great weakness to him, but might not kill, unless if a large mass of dirty liquid/powder/etc touch him whole, which makes him melt to a temporary death. Trivia *This freak is mostly based on the Marvel antihero, Deadpool. *For some reason, he talked like a normal scout upon killing the antagonist ThatShittyThing, saying "Draw my ass" in response of the villain wanting to consider the end of the battle a draw, seconds before getting his neck snapped. *Seems like being called as names with "poop" (or it synonyms) in it sounds very offensive for him, making him furious every time he is called by one of those names. *In the first videos with him, the Clean Trash Mobile was just a basic trash container, yet with the same functions. Notable Videos By the Creator *(Gmod) The Legend of SomeCleanTrash * (Gmod) Shits gets real to SomeCleanTrash - 100 Subs Special * (Gmod) SomeCleanTrash's Somewhat Average Day * (Gmod) secks_addicts_try_different_kinds_of_buttsecks_and_smoke_weed.melon.mp666 (Cameo) * (Gmod) Waails? * (Gmod) Why I WON'T have a third Flowey Map video here? * (Gmod) A visit to Waails' HOUSE of dreams * (Gmod) sixhundredandsixtysixearblasters.mushroom69 * (Gmod) The Quest of the Pancakes Thief * (Gmod) SomeCleanTrash the "Lost Clean Trash" * (Gmod) SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty By the Community *SomeCleanTrash tripping (leia a descrição) Category:Abominations Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Scouts Category:Reality-warpers